A Drop of Insanity
by FieryFafar
Summary: All in the name of Rocket.


Some say I'm a villain.

A monster.

A demon.

A Rocket.

I live without a name. I live by the fear of people. I live by the sight of corpses in my bloody hands. I live by the taste of strangers' blood in my mouth.

I live by the sounds of death as my eulogy.

I have lost all memory of my past. Only the shrieks of my mother before she died; the manic cackles of my father before he brutally decapitated my mother that one night – those are the only vivid memory I have. The memory that served my sleepless nights. The memory that demolished all sense of sanity in me.

It was then until I was 13, where a group of men dressed in black found me lying in a dark alley; covered in wide open scars and left for dead. A man – so tall and filled with pride – approached me. His eyes shined with determination and goals. His smile was one of power. His words were faint though, but I remembered one thing that he said that night. Those five simple words gave me a reason to somehow stand up and accept his strange offer: "Come and join my organization."

I was proven a worthy minion. I did my job with such efficiency. My movement was swift and invincible. My mind was sharp. My vision was clear on one thing: Annihilate the weak ones.

I have killed those who are in the way. I have stolen what was needed. I showed no mercy to ones who are weak. I have murdered the ones who are useless.

Monster.

That's what they will say to me.

But I care nothing. All I care was to serve the man; the boss of this majestic group. He gave me hope. He gave me reason. My sanity may have left my mind but my soul alive; bound to serve him. Everything I did was to please him; to make him proud. Not like a father. No. But like a master. I was his puppet. And he controlled me by using all the strings attached to my body.

It came to a point where the organization gave me an Ekans. The Pokémon showed such loyalty even when brutal hits and vile mockery were the only thing he has gotten from me. The Pokémon stayed by my side, acting as a powerful weapon – making me stronger than ever. People fear me. People are terrified of me. But the man who I called 'boss' was proud of me. I was a deadly weapon to him. I was his most trusted and gruesome minion.

I was his Rocket grunt.

I was assigned a special task from him: To infiltrate the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town and steal some Cubone's skulls. An easy job for me. Death. Ghosts. Blood. Lost. All were tainted in my soul that I cannot live without.

I led the group. As soon I arrived at the Pokémon Tower, I could see the people's eyes wide in shock and complete fear. Women were trembling. Men were cowering. Children were crying in their parent's grasp.

It sickened me.

It took me a good 10 minutes to reach the top. Most of my men had captured, killed, and stole some Cubones' skulls. I was alone at the peak, my bloodthirsty eyes staring around the hollow room. It was big. A few graves were seen. I looked at one of the tombstones. Many Pokémon names were engraved; all filled with loving words and memoirs.

Without a thought, I took another tombstone and crushed the grave into pieces.

I slammed and slammed the grave until it turned into dusts. I laughed and cackled uncontrollably, enjoying the sight of such disgusting words disappear out of my sight.

"Cu…"

I stopped. My head snapped to my right. There it was: A small, helpless and defenceless Cubone standing and quivering in a corner. A smile crept up my face. I threw the shattered tombstone down. My feet slowly walking towards the trembling beast. Yes. This was my job; my duty to retrieve the skulls of Cubones.

And destroy whoever was getting in the way.

"Come here…" I whispered hollowly, my hands moving to my belt, reaching my whip. The Cubone whimpered loudly. Echoes of his voice proved that he was afraid. Perfect. Music to my ears. "Die."

Suddenly, I felt something hard painfully banging the back of my head. I screamed in pain and anger. My body lost its balance, thus resulting with me on my knees. I growled acidly, moving my left hand behind my head; feeling something sticky oozing between my fingers. I looked upright, eyes round with rage. Now, not only was a Cubone, but a Marowak stood in front of me, obviously protecting the weak one.

"Maro…" I heard it growl deeply. Its voice was filled with hate and threat. It came to my senses that it must be the damn Cubone's mother, protecting her baby. A sneer curved my upper lip. I slowly stood up. My fist clenched in and out. My heart moved rapidly. Adrenaline rushed through my veins. Blood pumping in me like an engine.

And just like that, I looked up onto the ceiling and cackled maniacally.

"So, you want to play games, huh?" I snarled – my voice hoarse and croaked. "Let's play a game." I reached out for my Pokémon and released Arbok. My deadly poison type slammed the floor, shaking the ground. A loud hiss escaped his scarred mouth. His eyes were cold and empty. His mind was only targeted on one thing: Blood.

Just like me. "Kill it." I pointed at the two small ones. With a blink of an eye, my Arbok plunged towards them. The Marowak proved to be much faster. She took her child and jumped to her left, avoiding Arbok's poisonous fangs. "Crunch!" I commanded. Arbok leaped in lightning speed, trying to land an attack on the damn Marowak.

The Pokémon threw her boomerang bone on Arbok many times, while her left hand was gripping the Cubone. I snarled a loud 'no' as my Arbok slowed down, weakened by the mother's attack. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" I took my whip and began whipping my Pokémon's body. Arbok kept a tight face, obviously enduring the slashing pain like he always does. As each second passed by, my strength intensifies. My whip eventually slashed open the cobra's body, letting his skin tear apart into a pink line of flesh and blood.

"_Kill it!_" My voice was echoing inside the empty room. Arbok snapped his eyes open and rocketed towards the mother and daughter. Marowak repeated her move and used Bonemerang again. But this time, I was ready. "Gunk Shot!"

My cobra shot a huge, filthy, and disgusting glob of purple goo at the bone. A wide smile curved my lips to see the bone being melted into molten chunks. Marowak froze to see her weapon being dissolved so easily. Cubone hugged her neck tighter, crying in fear for their safety.

But all I can see was a chance for murder. "Toxic!"

Arbok breathed out a huge gas of poisonous air. I walked a few steps backwards and smiled to see the two fell on their knees. Excellent. Everything was going in motion. I will retrieve the Cubone's skull. And its Arceus damned mother? I will enjoy tearing its flesh into pieces.

But my smile disappeared as the Marowak took hold of her child.

And threw him out the window.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My feet dashed towards the window. My mission. My objective. It was being thrown off just like that. I used my whip, trying to grasp at the weak being. But all was worthless as my weapon wasn't long enough. In the end, the Cubone disappeared into the white clouds and out of my vision.

"No." I snarled viciously. My mission – was a failure.

This was unacceptable.

I turned around. My black, bloodthirsty and raging eyes glared deathly at the wobbling Marowak. I clenched my whip tighter, my feet walking slowly at the beast. "You…" I stopped in front of her. "You cost me my mission…" My toes curled inside my black shoes. My nails dug the leather of my black whip.

"You will pay."

I raised my whip, and hit Marowak's head. The Pokémon yelped in pain, but stood her ground. "_How dare you?_" I screamed insanely. My foot kicked the Pokémon's stomach, earning more cries of pain and drops of blood from her mouth. My black, murderous eyes glared at Arbok. "_KILL IT!_"

Without another thought, Arbok constricted the Marowak and threw her harshly on the wall. His jaw wide opened; revealing deadly, vicious fangs as he rocketed towards the limp female. My cobra bit the Marowak's neck. The bone keeper Pokémon gasped in complete agony. Arbok's fangs dug deeper, letting the purple ooze of poison sip into her flesh and veins. His tail curled into a fist, finally punching it multiple times on the Marowak's weak stomach. Marowak gasped again; her voice weak and croaked.

And before she can cry pathetically for help, Arbok's sharp end of the tail stabbed her heart.

Silence.

Not a scream.

Not a cry.

Not even a peep.

Arbok threw the limp body on the floor. I walked towards it, my lips curved into a lunatic sneer. My feet stopped, letting the tip of my shoes touched the dead one's arms.

But just as I was about to crack another laugh, she moved.

"You're…alive…" I growled. The Marowak's eyes were faintly blinking. Her mouth was trembling with the shade of crimson liquid. Her fingers were moving weakly, tapping the floor.

"You're…_alive!_" Even after that poison, that punches, that jab, she was alive! I cannot accept this! Swiftly, I wrapped the Marowak's neck with my whip and lifted her up in the air. "_DIE!_" I twirled my whip around, along with the Pokémon on it. I slammed her on the wall ten times.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

I jumped as high as I can, and slammed the weak being roughly on the shattered tiles below. Sharp, high-pitched screams filled my eardrums, making me go ballistic with ecstasy. Her yelps synchronised with my crazed laughter.

And lastly, my fit hit not the ground, but her skull-like head.

My left foot stomping on her eyes and nose.

My right foot digging on her temple.

I jumped and jumped. And stomped and kicked.

Her head began to lose its shape. Cracks were seen. The tip of my shoe nailed through her eye socket, digging deeper into her brain. Her left side had lost its features; only shattered skulls and fleshes of brain pieces. My shoes, my pants, even my face: All painted with splotches of dark blood and pink flesh.

"_NOBODY MESSES WITH TEAM ROCKET!_" With one last final jump, I slammed her splattered head, leaving only traces of fresh bits.

Nothing.

As if time has stopped for me.

Her arms and hands were unmoving, still. Her body was covered in purple bruises and red tears. Her chest opened, only showing a thick, bloody line. Her legs had stopped shivering. Her neck was filled with bite marks and deep black holes. Her body was oozed with fountain of her own blood.

Her head? Was nothing; only replaced with shattered skulls and squishy pieces of her brain.

An eyeball rolled on the ground. I snickered. Spiteful and filled with hate, I stomped on the eyeball. A loud 'squish' rang in my eardrums.

Yes. Someone will pay for whoever gets in my way.

A loud gasp burst in my ears. I looked up, only to see an old man standing from afar, and looking petrified beyond his imagination. My snicker turned into a wide, horrific smile. Yes. More people to be punished. More to see the wrath of my ability. This man will do. I may have not retrieved the Cubone's skull. But infiltrating the Pokémon Tower will be a bonus in my paycheck. And it will please my boss.

All in the name of Rocket

_**END.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes. I'm a sadistic person. Tell me something I don't know =3= Aaaanyways, I always love Team Rocket. They're believable, badass, and just plain maniacal. And the fact that they killed Cubone's mother in RedBlue/Yellow made me love them 100x mores. And I was 9 back then XD**_


End file.
